You Won't Succeed
by BmD-XIII
Summary: Pre-cursors finished. Fall through story kinda. When Dante finds out he must live in the RE world, he decides to live in peace. And stopping Wesker from injecting himself with the T-Virus is the only way that peace will find the light.
1. Prologue Part 1: Cookies and Attitude

**Disclaimer: This is my first story, so...yeah...it might not be good for a first timer.**

The room was dark. The only source of light is the backlight of my Macbook; illuminating my face. The lights flip on to reveal me sitting at my desk.

"Hmm? Oh, why hello there world of Fanfiction! How are you guys doing today?" I said looking up from the screen. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Brandon –or BMD~XIII- if you care to refer to me by my penname. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, and wanted to do this before my story actually begins. I want to introduce to you my main character—"

Knock. Knock. Knocking can be heard off to the side of the room, where there was a door.

"Well, speaking of…" I get up from my chair and walk towards the door. Knock. Knock. More knocks protrude through the door. "Oh God…wait up!" I yelled just as I got to the door. I turned the knob and opened the door. "Never could wait, could you?"

"Well, you asked me to come here…" the teenager replied.

"I was just talking about you. Come on and sit down." We returned to my desk, where there was now a sofa, and a coffee table with cookies on it.

"So why did you make me come here?" he replied giving off a face of annoyance.

"Well Dante, if you must ask, I think it's only fair that my future readers get to know my character a little more in depth." I said while scrolling on my laptop.

"Well, aren't you the writer? Isn't that your job? Why do I have to be here then?" He scoffed, while taking a cookie off the table.

"Woah! What is with all the sass today?" I said, looking up at him, with a 'what the hell' expression on my face.

"Pffft." Was the only answer I got in return.

"Well, I would say you don't have to be here…" I started while continuing to type, "…but seeing as how I am writing this, you don't have much of a choice, now do you? I said with a smirk on my face and let out a maniacal –almost evil- chuckle.

"Damn." I could hear him mumble. Oh how I loved my secret hidden evilness.

"Okay, before we murder each other, let's get started with this interview." I said.

"Whatever" was the one-word answer.

"Okay, what is the matter? I created you to be like me, so why are you so…not me today? I questioned him, once again with the 'what the hell' expression.

"Well, you know how you act when you're not in a good mood." He replied, diverting his eyes from mine.

"Then let's get your mind off of whatever it is, and deal with it later, okay?" I said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. "So, let's start with your name and age…keep in mind, we are somewhat one in the same." I said while raising my index finger.

Dante began with a sigh, "My name is Dante Aero Monarch, and I am 17 years old." He answered, finally begging to cooperate.

"And where are you from?"

"From this secluded city known as Xeron."

"And why is it secluded?"

"You know why it's secluded." Once again, his bad mood emerged, with sass in his reply.

"Thank you. I am very well aware of that, but my future readers don't know that." I replied with the same level of attitude.

"Then why not let your fans ask questions? Don't you think that would be more effective than me feeding you answers? He said while grabbing two cookies this time.

"That won't really work at the moment. The only reader I have at the moment is Jamy Boyd." I said looking back at my Mac.

"No wait…not her! She's the one out to take my cookies!" Dante replied, now with a new tone of fear. I began to laugh, while receiving a 'why the hell are you laughing-this is a serious matter' expression from Dante.

"It's amusing how in one split second, one person can have a huge impact on you." I said while Dante rolled his eyes at me. "And you'll be encountering someone like that very shortly…" I finished and then stood up.

"And we all know who HE is." Dante replied, now with the entire plate of cookies in his hand. "Hey, where can I hide these?" He asked me while pointing at the cookies. "What have I done? If she comes here, she'll take my cookies and eat them. And then I bet she'll go for the milk too…" Dante trailed off and I snatched the plate of cookies from him and walked off. "Hey!"

**Ok. So here was my first attempt with writing, so it's probably not any good. I had to cut it short...and I'm going to continue it..so don't worry. Jamy! Since I know you're going to read this...can you help me get Dante out of his bad mood and answer more questions? What do you want to know about him? (I'm trying to do the same thing you do where you get all interactive. LOL. And see! You're in my story already! LOL I need help please! :D ) And dont worry...I'll give you some of his cookies for helping :) *Shhhh he won't know***


	2. Prologue Part 2: Questionable Dream

**Ok. So here is Part 2 of my prologue. It might seem slightly rushed, but I promise you'll like it. Now with my OC intro done, I can start the story. Please mind that I'm doing this as practice for when I start writing the actual story, which is right now! :D**

Back in the same room. Now in the kitchen area. The countertop is a mess. Cookies are baking in the oven. The sweet aroma fills the room. Dante walks in.

"Hey!" He yelled, but then was taken back by the scent of cookies. "I smell cookies!" He ran over to me and sat down at the table, staring at me pull the cookies out of the oven.

"Well, it seems like someone is back in a good mood." I said while grabbing the milk from the refrigerator.

"Yeah…about that…" Dante started looking down at the tabletop, "I'm sorry. After I relaxed a bit and watched 'Glee', I got back in my good mood." He said looking back at me with a small smile.

"Well, good, because we're finishing the interview today. Hope you don't mind…?" I asked, handing Dante a plate with cookies and a glass of milk.

"Cookies!" Dante yelled and took a bite of one. "Sure…hey, speaking of, I had…a weird dream…last night…" He said and now drinking some milk.

"What about?" I asked, but with a small smirk.

"You know that girl that you're friends with on Fanfiction, right? Jamy Boyd?" I nodded. "Yeah, she was in my dream. And I don't know why…I don't know her as well as you do…"

"That is…quite interesting." I replied, placing my hand on my chin, even though I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yeah! It was weird!" Dante continued while (now finished with his cookies) placing his dishes in the sink. We walked over to the couch and Dante began to recall his dream.

***Begin Dante's dream sequence (and his point of view) PSHHHHHH ***

It was about 2 in the morning. A sudden pain of hunger woke me from my slumber. (Yeah, by the way, I like using 'sophisticated words' from time to time. I could've said 'sleep' but I didn't.) I got up from my bed, grabbed my glasses and zombie-ly walked to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator door to get some milk (my cookies were the next thing), when out of the corner of my eye; I saw a black figure in the shadows.

"Ahhh!" I shouted while doing a ninja jump to the light switch and flipped it on. There was a girl, with curly brown hair, dressed in black –if she were a fricken ninja!- sitting there. "Who the hell are you? What are you –" I froze as I saw that the plate in front of her was full of my chocolate chip cookies. I gasped. "Get away from my cookies!" I shouted, while raising my finger and pointing.

"And what are you going to do if I refuse?" She replied while getting up and walking over to me.

"Hmmmm." I growled. _No one messes with my cookies! _There was a pause between the both of us.

"HUGGLES!" She yelled, startling me and began jumping and attacking me with hugs.

"What the h—"

"Jeez! Loosen up!" She interrupted, while patting me on the head like a puppy. "You know me, Jamy Boyd! Brandon asked me to come talk to you."

"What was that dude thinking?" I thought out loud. "Well, I guess, since you're already here—" I paused. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"Chhh. Duh! Magic portal! This is your dream after all." She said while grabbing the plate of cookies and ran and jumped on the couch.

"Right…" I mumbled, as I followed her and sat down.

"Oh, by the way…" Jamy jumped on my lap and sat like a 5 year old. "…it's useless to hide your cookies. Nothing you can do can keep me from them." She smirked, and grabbed a cookie. I got one as well.

"So what did Brandon want you to talk to me about?" I asked.

"He wanted me to help him with your interview." She replied, while taking my glasses off my face and examining them.

"Hey!—" I regained my composure and continued. "So what do you want to ask me?"

"Like…what are your dislikes?" While putting my glasses back on my face.

"Kinda random…but I don't like the heat. I'd rather be freezing than spontaneously combusting. It's kinda hard to avoid the heat though, living in Southern California as Brandon and I do. Oh! And I don't like people stealing my cookies!" I started at Jamy, who was eating yet another cookie. She began to chuckle.

"Well, better start getting used to it! 'Cuz it will be happening every time I visit." She said patting me on the head again, and I rolled my eyes in return. "Whatever" was all I had to say. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a student, for the most part." I said, staring off into space, while Jamy gave me a confused look, as to why I said 'for the most part.'

"And your skills?"

"I'm intelligent, but somewhat lazy. I mean, aren't we all? My forte is dancing and computers. I could turn a computer inside out, and if I ever need to…hack it."

"Ooooooh." Jamy was awed. "And your plans for the future?"

"I really enjoy music; so maybe something in that area. I like writing songs and singing. But seeing as Brandon is planning to place me in certain situations with 'you-know-who', that might not happen anytime soon." I said, shrugging.

Jamy began to laugh again. "Yeah, I know. I've been there. You best be careful. Oh! Well that brings me to my last question. Would you be interested in a partner?" She asked, putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Never thought about it." I replied. "But it would be cool to have a 'partner-in-crime' when dealing with 'him' and bugging the crap out of 'him'. Would that partner happen to be you?" I asked her.

"Haha. We shall see! But don't worry. We're going to be good friends, and I'll save your ass whenever you need me." She said with a smirk and then stood up.

"Uhh…Thank you?" I asked, standing also.

"No problem! We''ll I best be going." She said while glancing at the time. "It's late…or early…and you need to go back to sleep…or wake up…" Jamy trailed, forgetting that this was my dream. "You know what? Just get back to reality. I'll see you soon! Huggles!" She gave me another big hug left by jumping through the window. (That's right! The window! Of all places!)

***Dream Sequence over. PSHHHH. Back to Brandon and Dante ***

"Well, that was an intense dream." I said while getting up to stretch. "But just to let you know, all of that really happened." I began to laugh.

"Yeah, I'd imagine with the both of you working together." Dante replied.

"Well, now back to the fans! Part 2 of Dante's prologue is now over." I said, returning to my laptop.

"I have to admit, it was fun." Dante sighed.

"Don't worry, there will be more times like this. But now it's time for me to disappear and let Dante deal with 'you-know-who'.

"Noooooo! I'm guna die!" Dante yelled.

"Calm down. You're not going to die…or…well…"

"Ahhhh!" Dante yelled, running towards the door.

"Dante stop! I was only kidding!" I said, with a deceptive smirk on my face.

**Don't worry. Dante isn't going anywhere. So here's part 2. I hope you liked it. I never realized how hard it is to write…even something so simple. But yeah…now I'm going to start the story, and Wesker will finally make his appearance! Once again, thank you to Project X for her help. HUGGLES. YOU ARE AWESOME. Writing is really fun! So…yeah… I'm off to finish my bio lab and then back to more writing!**


	3. Chapter 1: Not the 'Escape' I Wanted

**Hey guys. So heres chapter one finally. But, Idk, I feel like I rushed this a little bit. But hopefully you guys are okay with it. Dante is once again in a bad mood. This chapter is basically background and details. I had to get this out of the way, so that for chapter 2, I can start with more action and more character dialogue. So, I hope its ok...**

"Dante! Wake up or you're going to be late!" I heard my mother call to me from the other side of my bedroom door. My sleep cycle had been screwed up this entire week. I had been up practically every night, busy with projects for school. And also, it didn't help that I spent all of last night playing Resident Evil, even though I told myself I would go to sleep early.

"Alright! I'm up!" I yelled back in reply; crawling out of bed. I had been so stressed with myself, I just needed to escape, and my games were that outlet of getting away from reality. I dragged my feet to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, gelled my hair and slowly returned to my room. It was remarkable how I could get ready in no time flat, even if I was still half asleep. I changed, threw on my pair of jeans, black undershirt with a gray checker flannel, and my pair of converse. "God, I really just need to get away…" I grabbed my backpack and threw in: my laptop, iPod, and headphones, while I put my phone and car keys in my pocket. I always had these essentials with me. Now, more alert, I ran downstairs. My mother was in the kitchen making breakfast. It was rare for her to be home; this was her only week off in such a long time.

"It's about time!" My mom said. "We're you up late again last night?" She asked with a sarcastic tone. She already knew the truth.

"Yeah…but don't worry about it…" I said, beginning to quickly scarf down the breakfast she made for me; consisting of: eggs, sausage and some toast, with a cup of coffee. I desperately needed the caffeine.

"Well, it better stop. You need sleep." She scolded me. "Now hurry up, or you'll be late for class." She said, and then left the kitchen.

I sat there eating and thinking, "_Don't you think I known that? You don't know how many things I have to do…so please just let me be."_ I put my dishes in the sink, and went outside, and got in my car. Nothing special; just the Corolla XRS that used to belong to my mom, but I could still go wherever, whenever I wanted.

But, in reality, I was running late. Thankfully, my town was small, so getting to school was no problem. It was only 15 minutes away - only 10 if you drive fast. I turned on the radio, and 'Left Behind' by Your Favorite Enemies came on.

Since the forest surrounded the city, my high school was also surrounded by tall green trees. It was an interesting environment to live in, and the good thing was, hardly any traffic. I got to school with 5 minutes left before the bell rang. My first class was philosophy. School had been something else I wanted an escape from. My teachers had been getting upset with the fact that I was falling behind on my work. My friends knew what was going on, and knew when to leave me alone; solitude was something that I had always preferred.

Surprisingly, this day went by pretty fast. History and Economics passed quickly with me hardly noticing; except with the fact that every class, my teachers harangued me about my work, even though my grades were in good shape.

_Day after day was the same thing. And day after day, I just wanted to get away even more. _After school, I ventured into the forest that surrounds the school. It was in nature that I could find peace – or so I thought. I made my way deep into the forest, and arrived as this large tree. I sat down at its base. I was so exhausted from this entire week – exhausted from my hectic life, that I closed my eyes, only meaning to rest them and relax just for a moment. But I ended up drifting into a deep slumber from exhaustion.

I was abruptly awoken by an owl's hoot. Darkness had fallen upon me. I quickly stood up with my backpack in my hand. "What the hell? How the hell did it get so dark? What time is it?" I asked myself out loud. I reached for my phone when my eyes widened and I became suddenly immobilized. I heard growling and howling. I looked up with a glance, and I could make out some shadowy figures in the distance. "Oh crap…"

**Ok, so thats chapter one. Even though I really wanted to finish this, I'm putting this on hold for a little while. I'm going to be working on my Meme collaboration story with Project X. So, look out for that. I've already started working on it, and then I promise to get back to this story. R&R please. I could use the help. LOL. I'm not that good of a writer still :(**


	4. Chapter 2: Enter the House of Nightmare

**Ok…so I decided to write another chapter for this. Haha. Hope you like it. FYI there is more self dialogue until next chapter, where the other characters come into play.**

"_What the hell are those things_?" I thought, as the shadows crept closer to me. The moonlight from above revealed what the shadows truly were. "_What the—that's impossible! Cerberuses!_"

The pack of three zombie dogs howled in unison. "I am so screwed…" I actually said out loud. I slowly backed away, but they continued to come closer to me. "Screw it! I gotta run!" I shouted, turned 180 degrees and ran as fast as I could, with the zombie dogs taking off after me.

I ran past the looming trees and up the hills. I must have been for what felt like forever. The adrenaline rush I got helped me to continue running for my life. But I knew I still wasn't safe. I began to run out of breath as I ran alongside a tall fence.

"If this…is what I think…it is…then…" I struggled to say as I rounded the corner and entered the courtyard. "I know…what's in there…but its safer…in there…than out here…" I ran towards the main doors and threw them open, quickly closing them behind me. I could hear the Cerberuses barking and clawing at the doors. I leaned my back against the doors and slid down to the floor in order to catch my breath. The growling had stopped after a while.

"Finally…they gave up…" I said as I stood up and looked around. "_The Spencer mansion.._." I thought, "…How the hell did I end up here?" I walked around cautiously, examining every little detail.

I walked up the stairs and took a lap around the balcony to the windows. I stared into the darkness that had manifested with the moon no linger shining its light. I could barely make out the silhouettes of the forest trees.

"_I got to find something to defend myself with…Why can't a gun magically appear like when you play as Chris?_" I asked myself in my head when I was startled by a noise.

"What the hell was that?" I said, while walking to the door leading to the second floor dining room, where the sound came from. "Please don't be a zombie…" I repeated softly as I opened the double doors. The balcony was empty.

"But I could've sworn…—" I was once again interrupted by the same noise, a noise which now sounded more like a deep groan. "_Oh crap, it's a zombie_." I thought as I walked to the door leading to the hallway. I walked through. Things were relatively quiet until…I turned the corner. And there to meet me was a Crimson head. I paused right in my tracks, and screamed a silent scream in my head. It only took a second to sniff me out and chase after me.

"What the hell did I do to deserve this?" I screamed as I ran back to the main hall, where I would have a decent chance of fighting it. As soon as I throw open the doors of the upper dining room, I ran and turned in the center of the walkway. The crimson, not far behind, passed through the threshold and jumped at me. The last thing I heard as I shut my eyes…was a sole gunshot.

**Cliffhanger! Haha. Ok, so guess who makes his appearance in the next chapter? That's right! Hahaha. Hope you like it. **


	5. Chapter 3: That Way! This Way?

_**Ok, so same thing. Had this done. Finally got to typing it. Hope you like it :)**_

During the next few seconds, it felt like my heart completely froze in time. "_Was I dead? Oh, I'm so dead_." I thought.

I opened my eyes, returning me to reality. As they readjusted to the level of the lighting, I made out the dead corpse of the crimson that had been chasing me—with a hole right through it head, with blood quickly spreading all on the floor. I slowly stood up, still recovering from what had just happened. Just as I looked over the edge of the walkway, another bullet rang out. I quickly ducked, taking precaution, not to get shot.

"Identity yourself!" A—quite familiar—voice demanded, the voice echoing throughout the hall.

"Hey! Calm down! I'm not a zombie!" I yelled back, leaning against the railing, out of sight.

"Captain, that's not necessary." I heard the familiar in blue persuade. "He's just a teenager." I got up slowly again, and peered over the edge again. I could see the three of them standing there in black, blue and green. The familiar in green beckoned me to come down.

Hey kid. C'mon. Everything's fine now. Come down here." I walked around to the staircase and down to the ground floor. "So what's your name?" He asked me. His tone: calm and gentle.

"I'm—Dante Monarch." I said in reply.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jill Valentine."

"And I'm Chris Redfield." We all shook hands. I was quite shocked, internally, because I was actually meeting everyone in person. Things like this don't happen everyday—definitely not.

"And—" I looked over in the captain's direction. I knew that he could care less about who I was, but I still can't exactly let them know I know them. Jill took over his introduction. We all knew he wasn't one for interaction—that included casual conversation.

"Ahem—this is Albert Wesker, captain of STARS Alpha team." She explained to me. Wesker, on the other hand, merely returned to me a glare. All I could do was smile and nod bad.

"So—" Wesker quickly cut me off.

"How is it that you got here…Mr. Monarch?" His asked me, quite in formality. And it caught me off guard. I had completely forgotten to conjure a coverstory.

"Uhh…well—you see…" I began. _What could I say?_ "I—decided to go camping, and I got lost up in the mountains. Then I ran into the beasts outside and they chased me down. I found this mansion and decided to hide out in here." _That sounded plausible._

"What were you doing camping by yourself?" Chris startled me.

"Uhh…I just needed some solitude." I replied, nervously. But Wesker was not fickle enough to buy it though. He didn't say anything, but his facial expression proved that he was skeptical about my whole story.

"Then you better stick with us. It's not safe to be alone." Chris opted, while Jill nodded in agreement. I guess my story was good enough for them.

We continued to talk for a little while. Wesker had moved off to the side, stuck in his own little world, still with the look of annoyance plastered on his face. It wasn't until we heard another gunshot that things went back into red-alert.

"What was that?" Jill interjected, looking off in the direction of the door leading to the dining room. "_Looks like things are finally taking off_." I thought.

"Maybe it was Barry…" Chris wondered. Wesker withdrew from his corner back over to us.

"Chris, go, investigate, and report back. I'll stay here in the hall in case of an emergency." Wesker commanded in his monotonous voice. "_Lies! But at least I can stick with Jill while Chris goes and sees." _

"I'm going with you." Jill said running up to Chris.

"And I'm going too!" I yelled. _Don't leave me alone with this guy. _"I can help too!"

"No, this could get dangerous." Chris said with a more serious tone now.

"Yes, it's safer if you stay here with Captain Wesker." Jill suggested.

"But I can—" I tried to say, but Chris and Jill had already taken off to the dining room. "—help…" I honestly did not have a good feeling about any of this anymore. I turned around to see Wesker still standing there—still with that same look on his face—still staring me down.

"Well, I guess I'm stuck with you then." I said jokingly, walking over to him. I had to play it cool. If Wesker was to sense any uncertainty with me, he'd know something was up. But I also said that just to hear his reaction.

"I believe that phrase is better off reversed Monarch." He told me.

"No...I don't think so…" I replied. I knew he could sense the sarcasm dripping from that remark. Wesker scoffed at the fact, and began walking towards the door leading to the east wing; the area opposite the way Chris and Jill went. "Hey, I thought we're supposed to wait here for Chris and Jill to come back?" I shouted at him, but once again, all you could hear was the echo of my voice throughout the main hall. "Hey! Wait for me!" I took off running after him. _Perhaps, maybe, this wasn't the best choice, in the end. _

_**Next chapters coming soon!**_


End file.
